The Morning After
by sabby56
Summary: Harshly, he swallowed. With all his might he tried to withstand the freak-out he could feel coming on. If it was one thing you learned about being a world famous rock star was to never, and I mean never, ever wake up to a strange women in your bed. NACY.
1. Waking Up

**The Morning After**

Inspiration by the movie The Best Man.

By::Sabby56

Couple::Nick/Macy

Rated::T

Disclaimer::All things JONAS belong to Walt Disney.

* * *

Now that the sun was finally in its place in the morning sky it slowly creaked in between the blinds giving light to the darkened room. It wasn't much but the little that did settled right on the tip of his eye lashes causing them to twitch. Slowly he rolled over on his stomach, trying to escape whatever was trying to wake him from his slumber. It didn't help much seeing as how he was now up. He grumbled lowly, hating the fact that he was such a light sleeper. Now there was no way he'd be able to continue his rest because once he was up, he was up.

Deciding to rebel a bit he kept his eyes shut letting the warmth of the bed consume his body. After all he was still tired. This week and the ones before it had been so hectic, he couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a good nights sleep. He moved his legs out from beneath the sheets, stretching them when he felt his joints pop letting him know that they'd been too stiff for his own good. On a typical day this would be the part where he would slowly drag himself from bed and make his way into the shower, to heal the soreness of his muscles from nights of touring and rocking out on stage but today … he just couldn't do it. His arms felt heavier than usual, his back ached more than he could ever remember and his thighs … he didn't even want to begin to explain what they were feeling. Yet at the same time he noticed that he'd never felt more relaxed in his life. Sure his muscles hurt but they tingled too giving him the notion that whatever he had done the night before, he must've enjoyed it immensely.

So he decided that he liked this strange feeling, sore muscles and all.

Slowly but gradually he could feel one of those rare smiles surface his lips. The feeling of being content did wonders as he happily dug his face into the warm cotton pillow and inhaled deeply. An aroma so divine filled his nostrils, '_God_' he thought as he inhaled again, trying to get as much of the scent as he possibly could. The smell made him slightly dizzy as it put him into a state of pure bliss. It was so alluring, so hypnotizing. One sniff and he smelled the subtle hint of vanilla and another, coconut but then there was something else. He inched closer, was that … sweat? His brows furrowed together turning his relaxed face stern. Thinking it was just his mind playing tricks on him; he sniffed once more and received the same sweet smelling smell including the particular musk. As odd it seemed it still remained intoxicating and even drew him in further. Lazily he shrugged, for once in his existence deciding not to worry about something so insignificant and small. For all he knew it could've just been his scent mixed in with the smell of the sheets.

Not caring seemed like the perfect thing to do at the moment, that is until the bed shifted somewhat and the alluring smell had vanished and was replaced with something that smelled faintly of chocolate with strawberries and … he sniffed harder and alcohol as it was practically blown in his face. With the discovery of this new found smell, his nose twitched as it traveled along the lining of his pillow in search for its source. A low moan left his throat when coming across it; he wanted more so he dug his nose into the source finding every bit of it fully captivating. '_Gosh, these sheets smell fantastic!_'

"Nick, would you stop. I'm trying to sleep." A girlish moan rang in his ears and he paused, his heart beginning to pick up its pace.

Last time he checked bed settings weren't suppose to talk … unless he was of course resting his head on one of Kevin's crazy stuffed animals but how would they know his name?

He swallowed harshly trying with all his might to with stand the major freak out he could feel coming on. If it was one thing you learned about being a world famous rock star was to never, and I mean never, ever wake up to a strange women in your bed. The outcome could never be good for any reason, one being the ever popularized impregnating her therefore being what you would call 'trapped.'

Slowly he backed away until he felt his legs dangling over the mattress. He dare not open his eyes, too afraid of what he might see. Not that it would matter anyway because the deed was already done.

Unless…

If it was one thing that he learned from his parents was to always see things optimistically and maybe the outcome wouldn't be as bad as it seemed. Like the time Joe and Frankie were running through the house and 'accidently' kicked a whole through his drum set. It took everything in his power not to strangle the two but with the help of his mom he'd eventually calmed down. He sold the drums to some JONAS fan and gave the profits to charity … making him feel good inside. So maybe there was no reason to get so hot and bothered when maybe nothing even happened.

He sighed momentarily relieved when he felt the sheets move against him and he knew that he was bare underneath. So just because he was naked didn't mean she was to, right? Tentatively he inched his hand under the covers and slowly made his way to her body, when his hand felt instant warmth he knew that she wasn't wearing anything either.

'_Damn, how could I be so stupid?_'

Okay, so this would be the perfect moment to make his escape unfortunately for him though, she'd seen his face already. And not to make it seem like his ego was huge but who would ever forget a night with him. I mean he was Nick Lucas after all. Suddenly his body tensed as he felt her shift on the bed once more, her legs settling on his waist and her head on his shoulder. There was no way he'd be able to escape now.

No.

_No._

**NO.**

_**NO!**_

The constant chants ran through the young rock star's mind. This could not be happening to him. Things like this just couldn't happen to him, they happened to other people. People who couldn't control themselves and he had plenty of control. After all he was the smart, sensible and serious Nick of JONAS! Slapping a hand to his forehead he forced himself to think, and think hard, about what had happened.

"Come on Nick, think. Think."

_

* * *

_

_Nick glanced down at his watch for a third time in the last five minutes. To say he was slowly growing impatient would've been the understatement of the century. "Joe!" he hollered up the stairs for the thousandth time in the last twenty minutes. "Would you please hurry it up?" _

_Up from above he could his brothers' frantic foot steps on the hard wood floors. That's really all he's been hearing, his brother pacing back and forth. He hoped that he wasn't thinking about backing out, surely not. I mean he wouldn't would he?_

"_JOE!"_

"_I'm coming!" He heard a door slamming and then heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs. For the first time in a long time Nick saw worry in his older brothers eyes as he came into view, meddling with his bow tie. "Stupid tie," he heard him grumble before finally getting fed up and snatching it from around his neck, throwing it on the floor.  
_

"_Are you okay?"  
_

_Telling by the cold glare his brother was giving him he knew that he was far from it. "Sorry."_

"_No," Joe's dark mess of hair fell into his eyes as he shook his head," it's not your fault. It's the dang tie. Stupid thing won't cooperate." _

"_Well, maybe if you just calmed -"_

"_Calm? There is no time to calm down." He spat, angrily picking up the tie and placing it back around his neck for one more try. He tied it, going through the routine of fold and pull until it looked perfect … or so it seemed as it once again fell apart. "Damnit!" _

_Nick had never seen his brother so angry before and was actually kind of scared for not only his health but his brother's too. He looked like if the tie didn't stay he would surely choke himself out in the attempt. "Whoa…" Nick rushed over to his brother taking the dark piece of silk from his grasp, "let me get that for you big guy."_

"_Why bother? It's obviously broken."_

"_Joe, the tie isn't broken, you're just nervous causing your aggravation with the tie." Nick concluded, bringing some sense in to the situation._

"_Well … it's just it has to be perfect. And if things aren't perfect today it could mess everything up."  
_

"_I seriously doubt your tie will deter today's purpose."_

"_It could," he protested, "You know how Stella likes our clothes at there finest. And today of all days it's going to be a mess. How do you think that's going to make her feel? She'll get angry and … and probably do something drastic like … like," he gulped not being able to finish the thought. _

"_I highly doubt that."_

"_It could happen."_

"_Not today. Any other day I wouldn't bet against it but today" he patted his brother on the shoulder finally finished with his tie, "I have a feeling she's going to have her eye on something else."_

_Joe looked down at his tie to see it done perfectly, glancing up at his younger brother he breathed a sigh of relief, "thanks man."_

"_Hey, it's what I'm here for." He patted his brother's back reassuringly before pushing him forward, "now go, say hi to everybody and wait. I promise you, everything will be fine." _

_Joe took a deep breath taking a step forward before pausing and turning back to Nick for reassurance. With an encouraging nod he was able to open the wooden door and step through. _

_

* * *

_Woo, first chapter completed so like drop me a line and tell me what you think! [=


	2. All The Right Moves

**The Morning After**

By:: sabby56

Rated:: T

Couple:: Nick/Macy

Disclaimer:: All things JONAS belong to Walt Disney

Anothers Note:: Whoop! Chapter 2 finally made it's way on here, so read it and like, enjoy!

* * *

"_And do you Stella Maryse Malone take Joseph Adam Lucas to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer till death do you part." _

_Stella's light brown eyes filled with tears as she managed to get her shaking voice to say an I do. _

_Joe's identical to her's as the priest asked him the same question. "I do."_

_Nick stood in between his two older brothers, one of the four best men. Joe being Joe couldn't make up his mind and elected all three of his brothers plus Carl to do the honors. The youngest JONAS brother couldn't say he fully agreed with the decision but hey it was his brothers' day and who was he to ruin it. _

"_May I have the rings please?" The priest asked of both the best men and maid of honor before taking them in his hand and placing a prayer over it before handing them to the couple in front of him. _

"_In front of the Lord your family and friends have you made your vows of love to each other, may you two hold true to one another." The old man smiled a kind smile on the couple, personally knowing them for years he couldn't be happier for them. No one could really as this event was much overdue. "You may now kiss your bride."_

_Standing beside his brother, Kevin's eyes watered up just as every other eye did in the church. All except for Nick who stood stock still as he watched his older brother and his now sister in law assault each others face. Not that he wasn't happy because believe me he was, he just didn't do tears. _

_Showing emotion was never his strong suit but that was okay. He'd write a song about it later expressing everything he wished he could say and dedicate it to them._

_For now chapter one to this love story was finally coming to an end and to everyone's relief they could all flip the page and begin chapter two of this epic love tale of the newly weds. _

"_I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Joseph Lucas." _

That alluring smell captivated his nose once more as the memory faded in his mind. The temptation was strong to just lean in and just bury himself in it. "No."

He caught himself in the nick of time and shot away from the … the… perpetrator… their bodies now disconnected from each others. She surprisingly had yet to wake up.

"Stay focused."

* * *

"_Son, you know I've always been proud of you for all that you've done, but I've got to say today just takes the cake. Finally, and I think we can all agree on this one, you and Stella are together. Forever." Tom Lucas stood making his toast to the newly weds, his glass full of champagne lifted as well as everyone else's as all eyes were set on the couple centered up front. "Stella, what can I say besides … I love you and we're so proud to finally have you as a part of our family. You two make sure you take care of each other. To Mr. and Mrs. Lucas." _

"_To Mr. and Mrs. Lucas!" The ball room chanted as everyone titled their glasses. _

"_Wait!" Sandy said halting everyone's actions, "and to future grandchildren. Tom and I are hoping for six!" She winked at her new daughter in law who blushed a deep red. "To a house full of grandbabies!" _

_With laughter ensued the room erupted, "To a house full of grandbabies!" _

"_Six eh? Wow that's a lot of pushing for you Stella." A snarky laugh escaped Carl 'the shoe' Shooster's mouth and Stella sent him a disgusted look. Nick didn't blame her the guy was a moron. _

"_Carl not today." Frankie commented. Usually it was he who stood beside Carl partaking in his acts of deviants to annoy his brothers … mainly Nick. Today though he'd thought he lay off seeing how it was so important and all._

"_What I'm not doing anything wrong. They're married now." He rustled Joe's hair, "time to take off that cock blocker of ring huh Joe. Hey just make sure when the time comes you and Stells here have a little shooster for me, kay." _

_Nick growing relentlessly aggravated with the conversation decided to remove his presence from it. Seriously how could a guy be so immature, aggravating, frustrating, infuriating for a 27 year old? _

_Nick just being around the 'stupid shoe' made him want to gag, yell or punch something. _

_It didn't help that he still did that obnoxious robot thing._

_He found himself settling at the bar, "Vodka with cranberry." He requested over his shoulder to the bar tender. Three drinks later and he felt his nerves reach normality once again. _

"_Never took you as much of a drinker stranger." She sat herself beside him and he looked up from his glass. His hollow eyes meeting her shining ones and for a moment he felt like he was back in high school before all the problems occurred, where everything made sense. _

_He sat his glass down on the bar to rub his eyes; they had to be deceiving him because this woman before him couldn't be her. No not at all. She was supposed to be in China competing for the gold. Stella said so herself._

_But it just had to be. Nick could place those big innocent brown eyes anywhere, even if he hadn't been able to see them for seven years. _

_Senior year of high school, long after Kevin had graduated and went on to college in North Dakota of all places, a year after Stella retired from solely being JONAS personal stylist had gone off to Los Angeles to design for the Montana's, Cooper's and Hart's of the world (Joe following to start his acting career), had left the remaining members of their group to tend to Horace Mantis Academy. _

_It only took the scouts a month into the school year to come knocking on her front door, begging her to be apart of the United States Olympic team. _

_He like everyone else didn't expect her to say no, after all it was her life's dream. From then on it had been constant drills at practices. It was all she had time for. _

_There where no more Friday movie nights. No more shenanigans and misadventures when babysitting Frankie on Saturday. No more pit stops to Twinkle Berries Ice Cream Parlor on their way home from school. No more sharing of banana splits, extra sprinkles on her side and double the cherries on his. No more after school study sessions when she fought him tooth in nail about who some of Americas greatest poets where (she liked Hughes but he was fond of Poe). No more catching up between classes where he would babble on about new song ideas and she'd listen with open ears, giving comments every once in a while. No more welcoming smiles as she waited for him backstage at one of his shows and no more him sitting on the bleachers at one of her games. She couldn't train for the Olympics and partake in after school activity. There was just no more. _

_During the time he didn't want to be a pest but looking back on it now he wished he would have. Maybe then she would've put in the extra effort to see him and keep their friendship alive instead of politely turning him down for Gerald (her coach) who ran a tight ship._

_And of all times to fall in love…_

His eyes shot open. He remembered exactly what happened from that point on.

They'd caught up.

He confessed that he'd missed her. A lot. She hugged him in return whispering the words in his ear.

He asked her what she was doing here and she said she'd ditched practice, flipped off Gerald for threatening to kick her off the team and left.

Gerald called her just as she was boarding the plane muttering an apology, promising to keep her spot on the team and telling her to enjoy herself while she took the vacation because once she got back he was going to work her to the bone.

She didn't care. The trip back home was well worth 10 or even a 100 drills.

"_I couldn't miss my two best friends wedding."_

He turned to face the girl that's been on his mind since his first black eye, where she accidently hit him with her hockey stick. Her hair was wild as it curtained her face. He reached over to slide the long bangs behind her ear.

There she was, her beautiful face relaxed as a lazy smile graced those soft pink lips of hers while she slept. She looked so peaceful and Nick found himself not wanting to look away. He'd be perfectly okay with just looking at her sleep for the rest of his life.

Last night he'd done a lot of things. He remembered smiling when she took him by the hand and lead him to the dance floor. He danced and sang in her ear. They flirted and everything seemed perfect until Carl came by with his ridiculous robot thing ruining the moment.

He remembered punching Carl square in the nose.

They ran after that not daring to look back, sure he'd hear about it later from his new sister but that night he decided not to care.

They made it to his hotel room where they fell on the bed in a fit of giggles. He remembers the way her smile made him feel. And the way his heart soared when his lips met hers.

Last night his ring didn't mean anything as they made love.

Before he surrendered to the sensation of sleep he promised himself two things. One he would give her his ring as a symbol of what she meant to him and two he would tell her exactly how he felt.

Because out of everything that happened last night he remembers falling in love with Macy Misa all over again.

* * *

Phew (wipes sweat from brow) finally finished this up.

Who would've thought that Nick would get left behind in the dust while Macy's career took off? And about Carl, sorry for the bashing –somewhat- I didn't mean it in fact I found him very amusing in the one episode he was in. But I seriously doubt Nick likes him, just puts up with him to keep Joe happy.

I know it say's complete above but I do have an idea for an epilogue sort of deal going on, so if you want it let me know and I'll put it up. Before I go, I just want to say thank you (everybody) for following, reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. I'm glad that you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Until whenever I get inspired to put another one of these up,

sabby56 =]

* * *


	3. It's A Shame

**The Morning After**

By:: sabby56

Rated:: T

Couple:: Nick/Macy

Disclaimer:: All things JONAS belong to Walt Disney

Authors Note:: Hey everybody! HAPPY EASTER! So like I got some awesome feedback for the epilogue so here it is. But before we start I want to give a big shout out to everybody whose been following this.

Quick question, has anybody noticed the titles??? They're songs from one of my favorite bands if you can guess it correctly I'll be your best friend, I'd probably be it regardless cause I'm a people person. =]

* * *

Nick sat in his home office mindlessly starring at the computer screen in front of him. He clicked in the little boxes beside the headers before deleting them. One after another. He was disappointed at what he was looking at. Confirmations for meetings, bill notices and of course spam but nothing from her. And she promised that she'd stay in contact, four and a half years ago. In that time there had only been a hand full of calls, a few letters, maybe a text and some emails but no physical contact.

After everything they'd been through and that's all he got. It was enough to make him angry but truthfully he could never really be mad at her, it was impossable too. Even after that fateful day where she broke his heart _again_.

* * *

_"Oh god Nick, I'm so, so sorry. Last night-"_

_"No Macy don't say it." He pleaded._

_This morning wasn't going as he'd planned. There was no confession of love and no giving of rings like he intended the night before. Just a bunch of crying and apologizing. Macy couldn't deal with the fact that she'd supposedly ruined their friendship and robbed him of his innocence all in one night. He tried hard to convince her otherwise but she wouldn't hear it._

_If anything he was glad to finally rid himself of that stupid ring. It had done nothing but brand him as Hollywood's goody two shoes and he was anything but. He wasn't a terrible person who ran with the wild crowd but he wasn't the same 13 year old kid he was when he first entered the business. He was a man, a man who needed love, a man that was in love with his best friend._

_"Macy please."_

_"No." Her voice wobbled as she searched the room for her clothes, the bed sheet tightly wrapped around her shoulders. "This should have never happened. You weren't suppose to..."_

_"Just listen to me."_

_She found her dress and hurriedly pulled it on still ignoring him with her own ramble, "not with me. You were suppose to wait for the girl you love."_

_"But Macy." He tried walking towards her but she would only advert back every time he would draw closer. "Just let me explain." His voice cracked._

_It wasnt suppose to be like this._

_They should be in bed right now doing a complete repeat of last night. Whispering romantic nothings in each others ear and telling each other how much they love one another. There should not be this thick air of regret circulating the room._

_She threw the sheet on the bed, slipping on her heels. When she reached for her purse he knew that his time was quickly winding down, he had to make his move._

_"Macy!" He yelled stopping her frantic drabble. He slowly inched his way in front of her. "Don't go."_

_"No Nick. I have to last night should've never-"_

_"Yes it should have. Macy," he sighed preparing himself for the inevitable, "I love you."_

_She shook her head saying something about how he couldn't. She said that they didn't fit. She had her career to worry about and he had his. How could they possibly be when she was half way across the world competing in different countries at all times and at the same time he was all over the world performing in front of thousands. _

_They could make it work he was sure of it, people did it all the time._

_"But that's the problem Nick, we aren't normal people."_

_But how could she know this if she never even gave them a chance in the first place. _

_"And what, risk the heartbreak? Nick we both know that if we get together that it wont last. We're just too different people, I think it'd be best if we just pretend that this never happened."_

_"I'm sorry." She offered with a sad smile. She grabbed her clutch off the table and glanced at him one last time. _

_He stood still watching her every move, committing them to memory. If he was going to let this happen then he was going to keep face while doing so. He wasn't going to show her how much this was all hurting, how his heart practically stopped beating when she turned him down. _

_He was Nick Lucas after all and if it was one person that could show no emotion it was him. _

_When the door clanged shut he knew it was over for good. _

_The next day she called him proclaiming that she wanted nothing to change. She still wanted to be his best pal and as much as he wanted too, he couldn't disagree. _

_A couple of days later he was finally home and going through his suit case to unpack. He stumbled upon his ring and without a second thought he placed it in an envelope, scratched her address on it and attached a small note. Even if she didn't want the relationship he still wanted her to have it. She was his first for a reason. _

_She never sent it back and for that he was grateful. _

* * *

"Babe are you alright?"

That deep voice drew her out of her thoughts as she looked at the man across from her. He had striking black hair and piercing black eyes to match, his beautiful face turned into a concerned one as his usual smile was replaced with a frown.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I asked if you were alright. I've been talking to you for the past 15 minutes and you've said nothing which is strange of you."

"I'm fine and are you saying that I talk too much?" She teased.

"We'll you're not exactly a quiet one." His lips resumed their usual motion of big smiles when he noticed she was back. "So I was thinking that maybe we should go with a small wedding. Y'know just our close family and friends."

"Yeah, yeah sure." She sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little off."

"Brad," she took his hand in hers, squeezing it. "Really everything's fine. Trust me."

"If you say so."

She nodded and he went back to talking about the wedding and she went back to zoning out, unconsciously playing with the white gold ring hanging on the chain around her neck.

* * *

**GravityHelpedMe** totally read my mind on this one! I was like crap the surprise is ruined but anyway what did you guys think?

One more final thank you to **EVERYBODY **for **EVERYTHING**, you guys just don't know how happy the feedback made me feel. My smile grew like 3x it's regular size. Yeah that big...

=] sabby56


End file.
